Light emitting diodes are used as light sources in a variety of technical applications, from simple consumer products to telecommunication with optical fibres. In applications of the latter character, the requirements for the reliability of the light source are very high. Although a certain variation of the luminous intensity with time can be tolerated in digital equipment, where it is essentially sufficient to distinguish between positions when the diode lights up and when the diode does not light up, the decision whether the light source is switched on or off is based on whether its luminous intensity lies above or below a threshold value. If, because of ageing processes, the luminous intensity of the diode approaches this threshold value, equipment where the light emitting diode is included is no longer reliable.
Light emitting diodes may be inflicted with an ageing mechanism which manifests itself in the form of a network of dislocations arising in the light-emitting region of the light emitting diode. The dislocations are initiated at some defect, located in the light-emitting region, in the semiconductor material when the defective material is subjected to high irradiance while at the same time being subjected to mechanical stresses. The dislocation network may propagate in the whole of the light-emitting region whereby the luminous efficiency drops to a fraction of its original value.
Increased knowledge of this ageing mechanism is used when designing and choosing operating parameters which reduce the probability of this degradation of the light emissivity occurring. However, the degradation cannot be completely eliminated.
For very vital functions, redundancy can be created by simultaneously using at least two parallel-connected light emitting diodes. However, the space is often too limited to be able to use several diodes, for example when feeding light into optical fibres where typical cross sections are 20-100 micrometers.